Mrs Turpin
by Sorinapha Fumiyo Benatar
Summary: The Judge has finally wed Johanna, but his self-doubt assures him that she will not love him in return... Will Johanna be glad to be Mrs. Turpin? A series of one-shots.
1. First Night

Judge Turpin led his virgin bride to their honeymoon bed, anxiously awaiting the embraces he'd dreamt of for what felt like eternity. He lay her down atop the silken sheets and began kissing her soft, pale throat.

"Johanna, do you love me?" He demanded, his voice husky with emotion, characteristic of a younger man.

"Yes," she answered, putting her tiny arms awkwardly around his wide shoulders, unsure how to hold him.

"It's a lie, you don't love me," he argued reflexively. "You love the wretched sailor, not me. You shall never love me." His hands slid up the skirt of her gown, feeling their way up her anorexically thin legs. "I could only dream of you loving me. You will never love me."

"You're drunk, my lord," Johanna declared.

"Why do you think I'm drunk?" The Judge was defensive, but continued feeling her up, enamored with the shape of her young body.

"I smell it on your breath," she answered.

"Oh. Er…sorry," he apologized. "I should have been more of a gentleman, at least today. I know you've never liked wine."

"Don't apologize, sir," she answered meekly, feeling ashamed. It had sounded, she supposed, like she were telling him what to do.

"I ought to apologize, my love. I want you to be happy." He kissed her almost-bare breasts softly. "I want you to love me…"

"I do love you," Johanna insisted.

"Lies, lies! You love that Anthony, or what-have-you. You don't love me." His kisses became more urgent, and his hands gripped her hips tightly under her dress.

"No, I do love you!" Johanna argued. "I've always loved you! I've always thought you were so dreadfully handsome, even if you _are_ a bit older than me, and…and…"

Johanna pulled the Judge's face to hers, and planted a tender kiss onto her new husband's mouth.

"Do you believe me?" she asked gently.

Tears began to well in the Judge's eyes. Johanna was old enough to know that men hated when people made a fuss over them crying, so she ignored his tears and kissed him again. "Now, I don't know how to do this, so will you please help me through it?"

He grinned. "You'll figure it out as you go along…"

He squeezed her hips tighter, and she gasped in ecstasy. He pulled her dress off, and her arms wound tight around his neck, awaiting, as he had, these new embraces…

**Author's Note: As anticlimactic as it sounds, I was listening to deadmau5 while I wrote this. I suppose I should have listened to the Sweeney Todd soundtrack, but electro is my all- purpose music. :D Thank you for reading!**


	2. The Next Turpin

**OK, so I have decided on doing a group of one-shots thanks to a fan, ****Eleanor Alice Georgopoulos, encouraging me. Many thanks and I hope you enjoy this continuation of the Turpins' lives.**

As James Digory Turpin lay motionless in bed with his pretty wife asleep beside him, his mind was flooded and his heart was sinking.

His conscience, for once, was bothering him. He was thinking about Lucy Barker. He didn't usually let himself feel bad about what he did to her- or to Benjamin- but with her exact image in his bed, it was hard not to feel bad sometimes. He wondered what Johanna would think if she _knew_…

He decided to roll over to where she lay, and snuggle closer to her, and let the feel of her skin ease his worries, as it always did.

He still couldn't completely ease his mind. There was a fairly new worry in his mind- one he couldn't quite seem to get used to.

Johanna was with child.

She was not yet "showing," as they say, but there was a tiny bump where her stomach had once been flat. When she was asleep, he would gently press his hand to her stomach, and wait-as he did now.

There it was. His baby was greeting him. He felt the soft kick and grinned.

He was ready to wait for it again, but Johanna stirred in his arms.

"What are you doing, James?" she demanded in a mumble.

"Just checking on our son," he answered with a smile in his voice. "Someone has got to make sure he's alright while you're asleep."

"I'm glad you're happy," She said softly.

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"I mean, about the baby. I'm happy that you want to be a father."

"I don't know that I'd want a child so much if you weren't his mother," he admitted softly in her ear. "I hope he looks like you."

"You want him to look like a girl?" Johanna laughed lightly.

"You know what I mean, love," he answered with a chuckle. "I want him to be fair-haired, like you."

"Why can't he look like you?"

"He'd be much more handsome if he were fair, with blue eyes. Don't you think?"

"No. I think there's nothing more handsome than a young man who favors his father. Especially if he has a father as handsome as you." She kissed his lips, and he, for the first time in a long time, _felt_ handsome. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if his son looked like him.

**While writing this, I listened to various electro remixes of (and the original) **_**Sunglasses at Night**_** by Corey Hart and Jeff Buckley's cover of **_**Hallelujah. **_** I know, nobody cares. Ha-ha, thanks anyway! More to come, hopefully good stuff.**


End file.
